Attempts have been made to implement hand gesture recognition, using optical sensors for use in inputting commands to a device. Gesture recognition requires identifying a body part, such as a hand, in each of a plurality of imagers in a video stream.
For example, gesture-based systems have been known to identify hand gestures in a video stream. The gesture is classified for determining an input into a related electronic device. The received input can be used for controlling various aspects of the respective system.